The Stones Unturned, the Path Behind Us
by TenTenD
Summary: Erebor had been reclaimed and the day had been won, or so Lori thought in the midst of mounds of dwarven gold. Alas, fate spun an ever-twisting web and the road wound unpredictably. At the meeting of two worlds, two dreams and great desires, which would prevail? Which of the two held more sway. Armed with but her love and aided by her good cosuin Bilbo, she sought an answer. AU!


_**Yes, indeed...the new story, for like the two people who are still following this ;P lol. Continuation to **The Road Ahead, the Stars Between Us._

* * *

Finely arrayed in cloth suited to travel, Lori gazed into the face of a young human girl, quite unable to do aught but mirror the smile she saw there. "Why indeed, we enjoy it ever so much, we've a second one. Just as trees cannot survive in the absence of water, we cannot survive absent food." She punctuated her point by taking a bit of the small plain cake she had been served. "And this is quite delicious. It serves admirably indeed." Best of all. 'twas not fish, neither fin, nor trace of it. Her hunger satiated for the moment, she looked about the abode with a more careful eye and would have studied it even further had the small child not demanded her attention at once.

"Very well, I shall come down to you," Lori sad as she climbed down from her spot with unsteady motions. The chair was much too tall for someone of her size and it made for awkward manoeuvring when her limbs would have demanded smoothes. She came upon the ground, her form towering over the child's. It felt so very odd to be the one at advantage when the very world around them dwarfed both. Her hand reached out and she accepted the girl's lead as she was taken from the table before an empty hearth. There she sat as she was bade, tucking her legs beneath her.

The scent of pine and water barged in from without, carried upon a swift wind. Involuntarily attracted to its potent call, Lori could but shift her gaze to the small window affording her a view of the failing sunlight. The reds and golds embraced one another in mindless passion and her heart quivered , for her arms were empty and that very absence left her painful and brittle.

"Your thoughts have swept you away." She started at the voice of her host. Lori eyed him as he entered, putting away his bow and arrows. He nodded his head in silent understanding when her mouth would have begun to form words of explanation. "Your absence has been noticed."

"And is there a search party assembled then?" she questioned, twisting her hair to one side even as she nibbled on her lower lip in muted frustration. Would he pass her into the hand of the Master, she could not help but wonder. But the man stepped past her, shrugging out of his long garment.

His elder daughter bore her way within the chamber then, picking up the garb and laying it upon the back of a chair before she moved to the abandoned bow and arrows, to fit them too into a spot of their own. Meantime, her sire answered, "He has asked one or two of the good folks around these parts, but you, mistress, are easily overlooked, it would seem, for none have laid claim to seeing you about." Too soon made glad her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt relief, but for a brief moment. "It might be more difficult to make your way out of this place. He shall expect an attempt."

"Pray do not say I am not to go upon my path. I cannot remain here under any circumstances. I cannot," Lori insisted harshly, her voice breaking ever so slightly at the thought of that vile man having the best of her at such a juncture.

The man shook his head. "I am simply suggesting a slight detour. That should do well enough to keep you safe." Her shoulder sagged once more and she nodded her head, determined to do better and show some trust. "Night shall fall soon."

Not soon enough for her, but Lori made no sound to give herself away. She bade him rest until that time came and said she would herself see to her own entertainment, by keeping company with the children. The youngest, most taken with her pointy ears was the main beneficiary of it, for the eldest kept the house for her father and had little time for play and the boy had his own companions and had not been back home since she had arrived. She supposed him out at play and gave him no more thought.

Time crawled, though it was rather less unpleasant than she had imagined. She shared a song or two with the child, her voice trembling ever so slightly and then brushed and braided her hair for the sheer pleasure of having some manner of activity. Following that, she helped the child to bed when her lids began to droop and covered her. In the end, she found herself in the company of the eldest girl whose frown had only deepened as she eyes the darkening skies.

"You are worried, if I am not mistaken," Lori observed, handing her a cup. "What cause have you then?"

"What cause do I not have?" came the huffy response. Wincing at the tone, Lori made to retreat but she was stopped short to hear the girl speak. "My father is a good man. A kind man. He would give one the shirt off his back if he thought it helped."

"He does not strike me as a reckless sort." That was the best she could give. After all, she had not asked of him to take her to the dragon's lair, nor lead her any further than the path she wished to take. And yet, was it not true that he was putting himself at risk?

The sharp sound of wood striking wood met her words. "You know nothing of Master's ire and nothing of my father's sacrifice." Pursing her lips, Lori made no further comment. She walked back to her spot before the hearth and sat, wanting naught more than to take off on her own. Yet that would not serve her well, thus she stayed where she was and waited even further, doing her best to ignore the girl. Her success was an assured thing as the archer's daughter seemed just as bent on avoiding her.

When Bard had finally managed to shake off the grip of exhaustion he returned into their midst and called to her to stand. "It would be best to make our way to the path now." Before she might do his bidding the door flew open and the man's son rushed within, his lips letting loose most terrifying words. "The mountain burns," he cried out, stumbling over his own feet . "The dragon awakens. I have heard it said all over."

"What nonsense do you speak?" his sister chided him, making as if to catch him and drag him from their sire.

"This is no lie," the boy insisted. "Look but to the mountain and see the truth of it." Lori had however rushed forth even before the end of his speech, eyes scrutinising the distance. A loud gasp left her lips at the sight she saw and she only half-heard the son's delighted crow at having been proved right. Unable to help herself, she released a horrified sob when the glow dimmed and them flared.

"That foul beast will kill us all." That had been the elder daughter. "And all because of some old keep of no import."

Bristling, Lori turned on her. "It is someone's home you speak of in such terms." And she would have said much more were she not distracted by a rising wave of cries. The dragon, they screamed, had come for them. The dragon would burn their own down and flames would swallow them all. The sky was dominated by a looming shadow, the moon disappearing behind it even as the sharpened.

"We must leave," Bard said in such a voice that Lori could not do anything but tear her gaze from the foul fiend in the skies and scramble after the family. The father had grabbed hold of his youngest and bore her down the steps into the streets. For her own part, Lori kept her pace with them as best she could. But as luck would have it, she stumbled over one of the stones and fell to the ground.

Amid the rush of steps and disharmony of yells, no one quite noted that she was hoisted up and put over a broad shoulder. She cried out at the grip and thrashed against the lumbering form all to no avail. "Put me down,"

"The Master has been looking for you," was all the answer she received before the man's attention was taken by aught else. She took looked up and cried for fear to see the dragon in all his splendour. Her blood ran cold at the sight and she struggled all the harder. He had truly come was all that thought she had time to form before a torrent of fire streamed down over the cobblestones and she found herself dropped with all the speed that could be mustered in man as her would-be-captor ran for his life, no doubt his flight made easier without additional weight.

Pain shot through her as she crawled away, searching for shelter. But everywhere she looked, there was only wood and more wood, which would undoubtedly serve for a fiery grave. Her mind could tackle but only solution. She must flee in the opposite direction the fiend took. And so it was that her feet gained strength beneath her and she took flight upon the wind of her own terror.

To the side she saw a boat but dared not approach and merely ducked her way between a couple of houses, running along a small path, her breathing turning laboured. Ahead the great scourged of dragonflame scorched everything in its path. And from one end to the other did Smaug laid waste to the realm of men. But she could not help anyone and her fear was to great to share their fate. She should rather flee to the mountain and seek those surviving the dragon's wrath. And if none should, well she would then see to returning home if she might.

Blind was she to the fires blazing behind her, though not entirely ignorant, for the heat caught up with her and the putrid scent of burning flesh joined ever so soon. Lori ran all the harder and begged the Valar's protection. She begged them not to let her fail before she had learned the fate of those she came to think of as dear friends and even family.

Before long she came upon the edge of the town and the stone gave way to grass and her steps grew silent while her weight became heavier. Effort and heat had her sweating profusely but she still pushed herself. Her knees buckled and she fell once more to the ground. For a brief moment she thought of simply giving up, of lying there and waiting her fate. Bilbo could not have survived such vicious fire. And Thorin and his company, even though they were brave strong fighter, would have not made it either. Another sob escaped her convulsing throat and she found herself gripping at tufts of grass in her attempt to rise. Rise she did and ran again. Her chest hurt, her limbs throbbed, her head pounded and her heart quivered.

A terrible manner of roar rent the heavens, cleaving trough the distance. She turned, unable to resist. And her eyes took in the sight of the great Smaug flapping his wide wings to climb higher and higher still. And then miracle of all miracles, the creature came hurtling down and she could see clearly that he had been hit by something. She had no way of discerning what it was, and yet she had it there before her, her own eyes saw it. The dragon came down upon the small town, its corpse razing home and hearth and stone, until naught remained but a cloud of ash and smoke clothing the horizon and the very moon. The last of the creature's cry faded. The bane of old was dead and gone and the realms of men, elves and dwarves could breathe easily.

Yet she had to keep moving. She could not stop, she could not rest, not until she held bones in her arms and bathed her dead in tears or she hugged live and breathing men. Abandoning the victory of Man, she continued her way to the mountain and to Erebor. Feet like lead moved through the tall glass and the distance between her and the point of interest narrowed and narrowed yet more. If she were to stop, even for a breath, she would fail and falter and that she could not abide. Thus even though her body cried out for succour, she never paused in her march.

She walked through the night's cold hours and through the dawning of the new day, over grass and rock and through shade and light, she saw only the peak of the mountain and its heavy body and from such a distance could make out a bit of the keep's face.

The sun shone ahead when from the distance she saw a mounted form. Riding from the direction of the mountain, it was Fili she recognised, the very same Fili she had sent on his way. He hailed her as well, hand shooting up and waving it wildly. Unable to do anything other than cry out in response as all force was taken from her as though through some manner of leechcraft, she burst out into tears. Down and down the torrents streamed, bathing her face and the ground even as quick steps approached and strong arms wound their way about her in fierce embrace. "Lass, you've no idea how happy I am to see you."

She tried to speak, let him know she too was glad, but all she managed was a high-pitched wail followed by warbled broken sounds and he pulled her deeper into his arms, soothing her the best he could, telling her without delay that the dwarves awaited her at Erebor, that he had ridden out even as the dragon had taken flight towards the human settlement I hopes of finding her yet alive. He told her yet more about his uncle and her kin and Kili as well, along with the company and she hugged him back, unwilling to let go as he lowered the both of them into the grass. He held her until her tears had run dry and all that remained was a small pale face framed by dark ringlets made even darker by her pallor.

Fili gave her a flask, instructing her to drink deep. She, hurrying to do his bidding, found herself with a mouthful of dwarvish spirit upon her tongue and choked a little before managing to get it down. In spite of herself, she chuckled when she heard Fili laugh. "That should put some colour in your cheeks," he muttered before hoisting her up upon the steed and away they rode.

Possessed of four sturdy legs, the creature saw them through the journey and to their destination with speed, yet the sun was still sipping as they approached Erebor and all its wealth and she could do little but bide her time until at long last the face of the mountain showed clear sign of dwarven work and skill and she jumped down from the horse's back without waiting for any manner of aid. Her legs, in better repair than before from their rest, tore through the distance.

It was Fili she came upon first, seated on a boulder, blade of grass in his hand. She fell upon him in a cloud of dust and tears. "My boys," she cried when she felt Fili join them as well, "my boys." Between the two brothers she was led deeper into the King's hall and saw Dwalin and Balin, greeting them with overwhelming joy.

Then she came upon Bilbo. Her cousin had her wrapped in his arms and his lips were against her forehead. How she cried then to hold him close and see him so very hale. He had survived. Their laughter rang through the hall, both as incredulous as the other, at the sight. And the rest of the company, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin took turns with congratulations and many words of praise which she returned with exuberance.

"But where is Thorin?" she asked at long last. Fili had told him the man yet drew breath. Why had he not joined them.

"He remains deep within the halls, lass. Awaiting the return of the nephew he has sent upon a quest." She turned to Fili who nodded, a smile upon his face. "If you would but come with me, I shall show you the way."

When she clapped eyes upon him, it was from a distance. The path between throne and doors was a lengthy one and distance drew unbearable upon her. So Lori did the only thing she could do. She called out for him and broke into a sprint, her heart growing tenfold in her chest to see him abandon his seat and hold his arms open to her.

No words passed between them in those first few moments, as their lips were much too busy being pressed together until every tiny bit, every fibre was energised with unbridled elation. She touched the ground on unsteady feet and wobbled gently before a pair of hands steadied her. "I have you, have no fear." Again, he kissed her, this time gently, touching her as a summer breeze might. "I have you."

"And I have you." She leaned against him, using his broad chest to pillow her head. Everything from the steady beating of his heart to the warmth he exuded she wanted to absorb into her, as tangible proof of his state, of hers as well. Predictably enough the tears were upon her before she could brace herself for them. And what a scare she had give the man embracing her, for her drew back and looked at her in obvious concern before he finally realised she cried for relief.

"We have each other," he said at long last. "And it is past time we were done with uncertainties." She glanced up into his face. "I will wait no longer. Wed me; let us be put paid to the matter."

"Now?" she asked, not entirely opposed.

"This very instant." One hand rose to cup her cheek. "I know you wished more of your kin to be present and I know it is dastardly to steal a man's daughter without warning, but here it is. I will wait not even a moment longer."

Her watery smile must have been the response he sought for he called for Balin.


End file.
